Kodomo No Jikan: After Story
by noirheart
Summary: After their wait for 3 years and finally together, what lies ahead in their road together? Basically one-shots of Kodomo No Jikan, sets after the last chapter of the Manga. More will come with other characters, but basically centered on Rin and Aoki. Might have a story line later.


**Chapter 1 : What are we?**

"Hey... Sensei?"

"Hmmm...?"

The blond-strawberry haired petite girl snuggled her back closer to the warm body behind her, seeking some warmth and comfort from it. The man reacted by wrapping his arm around the girl's waist and pulled her closer. The contact with her soft skin made him sigh.

"So... What are we now?"

Even though he couldn't see her face, he just knew that this girl was smirking right now; she's trying to tease him. Aoki Daisuke was far beyond getting used to Kokonoe Rin's antics.

"We're... Student and Teacher right?"

Aoki tried his best to stifle his giggle. It's payback time. Rin flinched a little and then she became silent. Real silent. Even her breath was so steady that he thought that she was sleeping. Aoki felt a little guilty, but he shrugged it off. He waited for another minutes, but Kokonoe didn't seem to react at all again and the room became silent. An uncomfortable silent for Aoki. This is weird, he thought.

Finally Rin broke silence with the answer that made him uneasy suddenly.

"Really...? After... After I gave my... To you?"

That got him. And he swore he could hear she tried to stifle her sobs between her words. Wait... Really? But she usually would just pout and scowl me about that... Why is she... Crying? Did I cross the line this time? Well yeah, giving your first is no trivial matter, maybe that's why Kokonoe asked me to take responsibility after I took it. He inwardly sighed, he's such a fool. Of course she would sad, knowing that her wait for 3 years, and after giving her virginity to him, he still couldn't...

"I-I'm just kidding, Kokonoe! D-dont cry, please... I-"  
"Hihi..."

Aoki cut his words when he realized that the sobs has substituted with giggles. Realization dawned on him. This girl...! He gritted his teeth knowing that he had lost again. I should've known better!

"Teehee... You're so easy to read sensei!" She flipped her body over to face her now flustered sensei. Her smirk and cocked eyebrow only adding much to Aoki's annoyance. "Aww don't be mad at me, sensei... It's your fault that you are so naïve." She laughed hard. Aoki just heaved a defeated sigh and then her laughter infected him.

"Kokonoe... What am I going to do without you..." Aoki wrapped his arms affectionately around her waist again and pulled her closer. Rin just giggled again and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Well you'll be just a pathetic ass of virgin at the age of 29." Again, that coy smirk. He frowned.

"That's rude..."  
"But that's the truth, right? You never even tried to getting laid all of these 3 years."  
"That's because I'm waiting for...! Never mind." Aoki was blushing and turned his face away in embarrassment.

Rin grinned happily at him, "Waiting for...?" She already knew the answer, she just liked to tease her ex-teacher. But Aoki remained silent. Rin pulled herself closer to his face, that mischievous look never left her face. She whispered to his ear slowly and deeply, making it as sensual as possible.

"Are you waiting to finally able to thrust your big, long dick to my wet p-"  
"No, no, not that! I haven't even thought about that before!" He retorted with a heavy blush in his face. He could feel his member slowly getting up again after hearing her erotic tone and her dirty words. Oh God Kokonoe... that part of you still got me every damn time...!

"Really...? Never crossed your mind...?" She leered at him, amused to watch his reaction.  
"Uhm... Well... No." Lie.  
"You never masturbated fantasizing me, hmm...? Are you sure...?" She inched closer to him again until they could feel each other's breath on their face. He could clearly see her round beautiful eyes and her soft inviting lips. Part of him waned to kiss her hard so bad, but he had to resist it for now, he's not gonna be defeated. Rin then licked her lips in a suggestive manner and her eyes narrowed down. Aoki's blush deepened. Damn this girl can be so sexy and cute at the same time.

"N-no...! That was inappropriate to think of you that way!" He turned his face away.  
"Hooo... As expexted of virgin..." Rin giggled while Aoki was trying to counter her.  
"You were a virgin too back then!"  
"Well true, but I was fantasizing about you sensei. Every. Night."

Aoki was at lost at words. How could she admit it so casually like that? Did she have no dignity? But that fact only made his mind went hazy as he aroused more and more again. He turned his face again to her and stared at her beautiful feature. Damn I must be the luckiest old man in this whole universe!

"Hmmm...? What's the matter, sensei?" She smirked devilishly, she knew she had won this little match and she had successfully turned him up. That's two birds with one stone to her.

And then without warning, Aoki leapt at her and kissed her hard. Rin was actually surprised and yelped, she did not predict that he would succumb that fast to his lust. But well, not that she mind at all. She opened her mouth and Aoki entered, dancing around her inner while inviting hers to join. She moaned at the sensation and joined the invitation, their tongue dancing with each other. Aoki's hands were slowly moved on their own, caressing her jawline, down to her neck, and finally stopped at her chest and playing with it. Rin moaned louder, the sensation of his calloused his fingers playing with her sensitive part of her body was driving her crazy. She squirmed excitedly and could feel her nether region was flooding fast. When they finally out of breath and parted their hot passionate kiss, Rin smirked with her still panting breath and deep crimson face.

"Sensei..." She whispered while her hand was snaking down toward his groin. Aoki just grunted in ecstasy. "In the end you haven't answered my question..."

"Well that can wait, right?" Aoki was more than eager to do her again, his gear is completely ready and leaking now. But Rin puffed her cheeks, as if a cue that she refused to continue if she didn't get her answer. He chuckled lightly and then patted her crown affectionately, making her blush deepened.

"You're my girl, Kokonoe Rin." he smiled gently at her. Rin remained still for a second, but then a smile formed on her lips as she got up and wrapping her hands around him. Aoki sighed and did just the same. Then Rin released her embrace and smirked mischievously at him.

"Ready for round two, Aoki-sensei...?"  
"Heh..."

With that Aoki succumb to his lust completely and gave Rin what she exactly wanted.


End file.
